


Улыбка Андайн

by Akitai



Series: Неделя любви к Андайн [1]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:01:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13899774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akitai/pseuds/Akitai
Summary: Андайн улыбается по многим причинам.Не всегда хорошим.





	Улыбка Андайн

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Undyne's Smile](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411130) by [ShadesofSilver](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadesofSilver/pseuds/ShadesofSilver). 



Андайн много улыбалась.

Она улыбалась Папирусу во время уроков готовки, когда они (неистово) разносили кухню и сжигали спагетти. Когда они шутили и спорили, наполняясь восторгом друг друга. Когда их энергии становилось так много, что еда не могла этого выдержать (и когда Андайн пришлось жить у братьев-скелетов, пока её дом чинили).

Она улыбалась Азгору во время тренировок, когда её копья и его огненные шары летали по всему залу. Когда она приземлялась на задницу лишь для того, чтобы подняться и продолжить сражаться. Когда азарт боя заглушал все остальное, когда её мир сужался до бьющегося под кожей адреналина и треска её магии в воздухе.

Она улыбалась Альфис в ночи просмотра аниме, когда она попадала в миры волшебных принцесс, гигантских мечей и боевых роботов, из-за которых её собственная жизнь становилась ярче. Когда она тайком поглядывала на Королевскую Ученую, видя, что её глаза сверкают страстью и преданностью. Когда она гадала, думает ли Альфис о том же самом, что и она.

И даже если она не была счастлива, она улыбалась.

Она улыбалась, когда человек нанес свой последний удар, когда она почувствовала, как её тело рассыпается в прах, уносимый ветром. Когда коренящейся в её ДУШЕ решительности было недостаточно, чтобы одолеть зло. Она вызывающе и уверенно улыбалась, зная, что так или иначе её друзья остановят бушующего в Подземелье демона.

Она улыбалась, когда Альфис исчезла, когда она сочиняла новую песню для пианино, высказывая в ней все свои сожаления. Слова, которые она никогда не могла произнести.

Признания, в которых она никогда не могла признаться. Все упущенные шансы испарились в один миг по прихоти ребёнка. Песня была медленной и мягкой, тающей в тишине. Эта улыбка была пустой и фальшивой — прямо как она. Без Альфис она чувствовала себя опустошённой.

Она улыбалась, когда умер Азгор и его прах нашли у самого барьера вместе с золотым цветком. Тогда её улыбка была грустной, она вспоминала все уроки и тренировки, которые никогда не повторятся, думала о чае, лежащем в ее кладовке, о троне, который она должна была занять.

Она улыбалась, когда монстры вокруг нее становились падшими, теряясь в безнадёжности, которая царила в Подземелье с тех пор, как погиб их Король. Даже с тяжестью короны на голове она продолжала улыбаться, надеясь, что, может, обещание мести и возмездия вернёт им свет. В этот момент ее улыбка была инстинктивной, не выражающей никаких чувств. Счастье было лишь смутной частью прошлого. Гнев был единственным, что у нее осталось, потому что без него она бы превратилась в пустую оболочку для потускневших воспоминаний.

Может, если ей повезёт, она тоже падёт.


End file.
